Die Prinzessin
by Ilikesnoopy12
Summary: Es geht um Bella die bei den Volturi aufwächst. Sie geht nach Froks um dort ihren Abschluss zumachen. Dort trifft sie auch die Cullens. Werden Edward und sie ein Paar? andere Paare wie im Film
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

1999

„Charlie, ich bin schwanger."sagte Rene, „Wir wissen beide, dass es ein Halbvampir wird und wie ich der Volturi ein Dorn in Auge sein wird." „Ja da hast du recht, sie wird ein Dorn in Auge der Volturi sein. Wenn wir sie verstecken, wird es auch nicht besser, irgendwann, wenn sie uns finden bringen sie uns um." meinte Charlie. „Mir egal, ich liebe unser Kind jetzt schon. Wenn du denkst, es ist zu gefährlich kannst du gehen und es ist aus mit uns.",sagte Rene. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Du bist meine Gefährtin ich könnte dich nie alleine stehen das gemeinsam durch" Sechs Monate später kam Bella zur Welt. Sie war ein Halbvampir und hatte besondere Kräfte. Sie konnte alle körperlichen und seelischen Angriffe abwehren und konnte Gegenstände mit ihren Gedanken bewegen. Ihre Eltern waren die glücklichsten Eltern auf der Welt, doch ihr Glück hielt nicht lange an...


	2. Chapter 2 2000

2000

Als Bella 6 Monate alt war, wurden die Volturi auf die kleine Familie aufmerksam und begannen sie zu fragen, ob sie Mitglieder werden wollten. Doch Rene und Charlie sagten immer wieder ab. Irgendwann war es den Volturi zu doof und sie begannen, die Swans zu jagen. Rene und Charlie trennten sich, damit die Volturi eine falsche Fährte aufnahmen. Doch es misslang ihnen und Charlie wurde getötet. Dann kamen die Volturi zu Bella und ihr Mutter. Sie nahmen Bella mit zu Aro da Alecs Gabe nicht klappte doch vorher töteten sie sie. Aro sollte entscheiden was mit Bella passieren soll. Aro hörte, dass Bellas Herz schlägt und nahm ihre Hand. Er wollte ihre Gedanken lesen aber es klappte nicht. „Erstaunlich ich sehe nichts. Jane, teste mal ob deine Gabe klappt."meinte Aro. Das Mädchen, dass neben Aro stand blickte auf Bella, doch sie regt sich nichts. Bella schlief ein, nicht ahnend was sie in den Nächsten Jahren erleben wird. Aro klatschte in die Hände und freute sich.„Brüder, was sagt ihr dazu sie widersetzt sich uns allen. Sie könnte für uns nützlich wir sie erziehen, wird sie alles tun, was wir ihr sagen."meinte Aro. Alle sahen auf Bella die inzwischen tief und fest eingeschlafen war. „Also ich denke, du hast recht Aro. Ich und Athenodora würden sie gerne aufziehen da sich Athenodora schon immer ein Kind gewünscht hat. Lass uns nach Voltera zurück kehren."sagte Caius. Caius hob das kleine Kind hoch und und barg es an seinen Brust doch Bella wurde nicht wach sondern schlief sie in Voltera ankamen, warteten schon die Frauen auf sie. Athenodora ging auf ihren Mann zu, da sie das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen sah. „Wer ist das?"fragte Athenodora. „Das ist Bella. Sie war die neue Tochter. Wir haben beschlossen, sie zu erziehen und bei uns auf zu nehmen." sagte Aro. „Wer soll sie aufziehen?"fragte Athenodora ängstlich. „Das wirst du und Caius machen." sagte Aro schnell und ging rein. Athenodora nahm Bella Caius ab und sagte: „Wir müssen morgen alles holen was wir für Bella Läden haben schon zu, wenn wir da sind. Wenn wir schnell sind könntest heute noch schnell eine Kindersitz kaufen damit wir morgen in die Stadt fahren um den Rest zu kaufen." „O. los.",sagte Caius. In einem kleine Geschäft um die Ecke kauften schnell einen Kindersitz. Bella schlief bis in den nächsten Morgen. Am Morgen fuhren Athenodora und Caius mit Bella zum nächstliegend Ort, wo es ein Shoppingcenter kauften sie noch die Sachen, die sie brauchten:

ein Kinderbettchen und die dazu gehörige Bettwäsche, Kinderwagen, Wickelkommode, Windeln,Puder,Flaschen und Milchpulver,Kleidung,Spieluhr,Kleiderschrank und vieles Mehr . Nach 3 Stunden waren sie fertig. Sie fuhren wieder nach hause und Athenodora wickelte Bella schnell und gab ihr etwas zu essen, währendessen baute Caius das Bettchen auf und bezog es. Athenodora legte Bella rein und ging dann aus dem Raum. Sie ging in den Nebenraum und sah sich an, ob die anderen mit dem Kinderzimmer fertig waren. Sie hatten sich entschieden, den alten Traditionen abzuschwören und das Zimmer Blau statt Rose zu streichen. Nun musste sie nur noch alles aufbauen, das war nach 5 Minuten geschafft. Sie stellten die Sachen in die Ecken und das Bett genau in die Mitte. Bella schlief wieder durch.


	3. Chapter 3 2003

2003

Bella ist nun 3 Jahre alt und hat sich gut entwickelt. Heute würde sie neue Kleider bekommen. Sie fuhren um 7 Uhr morgens los, da es ein weiter Weg bis zur nächsten Stadt war. Sie kamen um 8 Uhr an. In der Stadt fuhren sie in ein Parkhaus, dass zu einem großen Center gehörte. Athenodora nahm Bella an die Hand und ging mit ihr rein. Sie gingen zu einem Laden, der nur Kleider brauchten 5 Stunden, um 10 Kleider für Bella zu finden Als sie endlich fertig waren, ging Athenodora und Bella zu einem Geschäft für Musikinstrumente und schaute da rein. Bella wollte schon lange eine Instrument. Athenodora und Bella gingen rein und sahen sich um und sahen sich die Instrument an. Dann kam der Verkäufer und sagte:„Hallo kann ich ihnen helfen?" „Ja meine Tochter möchte ein Instrument wissen aber noch nicht was es sein soll."sagte Athenodora. „OK dann lass uns mal schauen." sagte der ging mit Athenodora und Bella zu den Instrumenten. Er nahm eine Gitarre und reichte sie Bella. „Wie wäre es mit einer Gitarre?",fragte der Verkäufer. Bella schüttelte den Kopf. Und weiter ging er zeigte ihr einen Flöte,ein Bass, Klavier und ein Schlagzeug bei allem schüttelte sie denn Kopf. Doch als der Mann dann ging um andere Kunden zu bedienen fiel Bellas Blick auf eine Geige. „Kannst du mir bitte mal die Geige geben?"fragte Bella. „Wieso möchtest du einen Geige habe?"fragte Athenodora. „Ich mag Klassiker Musik." sagte Bella. Der Verkäufer kam zurück: „Und haben sie sich entschieden was sie jetzt für ein Instrument nehmen?"fragte er. „Wir würden gerne die Geige ausprobieren.",sagte Athenodora. Der Mann sah die beiden an und gab ihnen die Geige. Bella legte die Geige an und spielte sofort ein Lied fehlerfrei. „Das ist erstaunlich."sagte Athenodora. „Können wir die Geige mit nehmen?" fragte Bella vorsichtig „ Es ist als ob die Geige eine Verlängerung meiner Arme ist.". Athenodora zog ein Handy aus der Tasche und rief Caius an als Sie erzählte ihm, dass Bella sich eine Geige wünschte und als sie in einem Musiklanden waren. ie auf einer Geige gespielt hat und das fehlerfrei. Nach 10 Minuten rief Caius zurück und sagte Athenodora das Aro und Markus damit einverstanden waren. „Ich habe mit Caius geredet. Er hat mit Aro und Markus geredet sie sagten und das es in Ordnung ist, dass du eine Geige bekommst." sagt Athenodora zu Bella. Dann wandte sie sich dem Verkäufer zu und sagte:„Wir würden die Geige gerne mit nehmen." Er nahm Bella die Geige aus der Hand und ging mit ihr in den Keller er holte den Koffer. Er zeigte Bella, wie man die Geige pflegt und alles anders. Nachdem sie gezahlt hatten, gingen Athenodora und Bella noch Lebensmittel einkaufen. Dann fuhren sie nach Hause. Als sie um 18 Uhr zu hause angekommen waren, war Bella bereits eingeschlafen Athenodora trug Bella rein und brachte sie ins Bett. Seit dem Tag spielt Bella jedem Tag 10 Stunden


	4. Chapter 4 2016

2016

Bellas Sicht:

Vor zwei Wochen hat sich mein Leben verändert. Ich sollte für eine Weile untertauchen, damit ich noch mehr in Sicherheit bin. Ich sollte nach Forks gehen, eine unbekannte kleine Stadt in Amerika in der es an 360 Tage im Jahr regnet. Ich wollte nicht nach Forks, ich wollte in Italien bleiben, ich liebe die Sonne und die Wärme und ich hasste den Regen, doch wenn mein Vater und seine Brüder etwas entschieden hatten, war es beschlossen und keiner konnte sich währen. Also bin ich alleine nach Forks gegangen und lebe jetzt seit einer Woche in Forks. Und das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass ich zur Schule musste. Ich hatte in Italien einen heiße auch nicht Bella Volturi sondern Isabella ich an meinen ersten Schultag los ging (denn ich hatte kein Auto) wurde ich fast von einen Auto angefahren. Der Fahrer stieg aus und sagte: „ Entschuldigung ich habe nicht auf gepasst." „Ich bin Edward Cullen, kann ich dich irgendwo hin mit nehmen?" Cullen, von denen hat mir Aro erzählt. Carlisle Cullen, der Chef, war ein paar Jahre lang bei den

Volturi dabei gewesen, natürlich bevor ich gekommen war. „Ich muss zur Forks High School."sagte ich. „Steig ein ich muss da auch hin.".sagte Edward. Ich stieg ein und sah, das noch zwei andere in dem Auto sahen. „Hallo."sagte ich. „Hallo ich bin Alice und das ist Jasper.."sagte dass Mädchen, „und wie heißt du." „Ich heiße Isabella Swan. Aber sagt bitte Bella "sagte ich höflich. „Schön, euch kennenzulernen. Danke, dass ihr mich mit nehmt." „Ist doch klar, nach dem Edward dich beinah an- gefahren bist du eigentlich zu Fuß unterwegs? Hast du kein Auto?"fragte Alice. „Ich habe keinen Führerschein, meine Eltern halten es für zu gefährlich und daher darf ich kein Auto fahren."sagte ich. „Das ist bescheuert. Wieso darfst du kein Auto fahren?"fragte Edward. „Meine Eltern sind sehr erfolgreich und mein Vater möchte, das ich seine Firma übernehme und da ich ein Einzelkind bin, muss ich es übernehmen.",sagte wollte noch was sagen aber wir waren schon an der bedankte mich noch mal und ging zum Sekretariat und meldet mich ich fertig war, ging die Türe auf und Alice kam rein. „Ah Miss Cullen, könnten sie Miss Swan zur ihr ersten Stunde begleiten sie haben ja beide Mathe."sagte die Sekretärin. „Ja mach ich."sagte Alice. Alice und ich gingen zur ersten Stunde. Nach der ersten Stunde zeige mir Alice, wo meine zweite Stunde Mittagspause war, traf ich Alice in der Cafeteria und wir setzten uns zu ihren Geschwister. „Bella, das sind Emmett,Rosalie und Jasper und Edward aber die zwei kennst du ja schon." ,sagte Alice. „Ihr seid alle Freunde oder was?",fragte ich. „Ne .Wir sind Geschwister." sagte Emmett, „Wir sind adoptiert." „Das habe ich mir schon seht alle unterschiedlich aus, da könnt ihr nur adoptiert seid."sagte ich. „ Hast du kein Hunger?" „Ne ich esse nur zu hause, weil ich sehr viele Unverträglichkeiten habe und die kann ich besser zu hause kontrollieren.",sagte ich. Nach der Pause hatte ich nur noch eine Stunde Bio und dann hatte ich Schule aus und ging wieder nach ging in den Wald, denn mein Haus war sehr schloss auf und ging rein plötzlich klingelte das mein Handy es zeige die Nummer von meiner Mutter an „Hallo Mum.",sagte ich. „Wie war dein erster Tag Schatz ?",frage sie. „Ganz okay, habe schon erste Leute kennengelernt." , sagte ich. „Das ist schön. Hör zu ich sage dir jetzt eine Nummer die rufst du nur an wenn was schlimmes passiert ist. Verstanden.",sage meine Mutter schnell. „Ja habe ich verstanden.",sagte ich .„die Nummer ist ************."sagte sie und legte dann auf. Ich schrieb die Nummer auf und plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Ich ging zur Tür und schaute durch den Spion. Vor der Tür standen Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper,Edward,Carlisle und mir eine unbekannte Frau. Ich öffnete die Türe und sagte: „Hallo. Was kann ich für sie tun?" „Hallo ich bin Carlisle Cullen und das ist Esme und den Rest kennst du ja schon."sagte Carlisle, „Wir wollten uns nur kurz vorstellen, wir sind eure neuen Nachbarn." „Meine"berichtigte ich Carlisle, „meine Eltern sind für eine Weile noch in Italien." „Und du lebst hier alleine?"fragte Esme. „Ja aber ich komm gut zu recht."sagte ich, „Ich muss jetzt auch los." Ich verabschiede mich von den Cullens und schloss die Tür ging ich in den Wald zu meinem Beet was hoch oben in den Bergen lag. 


	5. Chapter 5 2016 2

2016 2

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufstand, ging ich ins Bad und machte mich für die Schule dem Weg zur Schule traf ich auf die Cullens und Alice fragte: „Sollen wir dich mitnehmen?" „Ich bin gerne zu Fuß unterwegs.",sagte ich und ging weiter. Nach 10 Minuten war ich an der Schule und ging zu meiner ersten Stunden: Mathe. Nach der ersten Stunde hatte ich Spanisch ,dann Bio. In der Mittagspause setzte ich mich an einen Tisch weit weg von den Cullens. Ich sah wie Alice sich erhob und zu mir kam. „Bella, was ist los, wieso setzt du dich nicht zu uns."sagte Alice. „Geht nicht meine Eltern wollen es nicht."sagte ich. Sie setzte sich und sah mich erstaunt an dann fragte sie:„ Wie deine Elten wollen es nicht."sagte ich."Das kann ich die nicht sagen. Ich sage es dir noch früh genug.",sagte ich. „Bella, ich weiß nicht was dein Problem ist, aber wir können dir helfen und dich beschützen.."weiter kam Alice nicht denn ich sprang auf und ging in den Wald, da klingelte mein Handy und ich ging ran. Dieses mal war es nicht meine Mutter sondern mein Vater. „Hei Dad, was ist los?" „wollte nur fragen ob alles ok ist, wir vermissen dich."sagte Caius. „Ja mir geht vermisse euch auch. Ich hoffe, ihr habt ihn bald, damit ich zurück kann"sagte ich.„Wie, hast du noch keine Freunde gefunden?"fragte Dad. „Nein, ich habe nur meine neuen Nachbarn kennen-gelernt, sie sind sehr nett."sagte ich, „Ich muss los, meine letzte stunde geht los." Ich legte auf und ging aus dem Wald. Draußen sah ich, wie ein Vampir auf mich zu rannte und mich angreifen wollte. Ich reagierte blitzschnell, drehte mich um und rannte los. Plötzlich knackte es hinter mir. Ich wusste, das er mich verfolgt. Ich achtete nur auf den Mann hinter mir und so merkte ich nicht wie zwei weitere Vampire dazu kamen. Dann ging alles so schnell, ich spürte zwei Hände, die mich umwarfen. Bevor ich mich sammeln konnte, sagte eine Stimme: „Fesselt sie an den Händen." Doch bevor sich einer der zwei auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegt hat, bin ich auch gesprungen und wieder los gerannt. Nach 20 Minuten prallte ich gegen einen muskulösen Mann. Ich landete auf dem Boden und schaute hoch, es war aber keiner von denen, die mich gejagt hatten sondern Emmett. Dann hörte ich wieder die Schritte von denen, die mich verfolgt hatten. Plötzlich standen neben Emmett die anderen: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper und Edward. „Bleib stehen, Kleine, du kannst uns nicht entkommen."sagte der Mann in der Mitte „Das glaubst auch nur du." sagte ich und stand auf ich dreht mich mit dem Rücken zu den Cullens. Einer der Männer kam auf mich zu und ich ging einen Schritt zurück und prallte wieder gegen Emmett. Er hielt mich plötzlich fest und es sah so aus als ob er mich ihnen übergeben wollte. Plötzlich tauchten Esme und Carlisle. „Lass sie los, Emmett.",sagte Esme. „Wir wollen sie nicht verletzten, wir wollen..."weiter kam er nicht denn ich sagte: „Wir wollen sie nur entführen und etwas aus ihr raus pressen.",sagte ich. Ich wusste, was sie wollten: Sie wollten Rache an den Volturi nehmen. „Nein, das wollen wir nicht. Wir wollen nur, dass du uns sagst, wo Caius' Tochter ist. „sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Ich habe sie vor 2 Wochen das letzte mal gesehen. Sie ist bestimmt nicht alleine im Wald. Caius Tochter steht Tag und Nacht unter Beobachtung. Dann kommt ihr sowieso nicht an sie ran",sagte ich. „Du weißt nicht, wo sie ist?"fragte der Mann. „Nein, ich habe nichts mehr mit denVolturi zu tun."sagte ich wütend. „Ok. Dann gehen wir."sagte einer der Männer. Sie drehten sich um und verschwanden. „Emmett würdest du mich bitte los lassen.",sagte ich. Emmett lies mich los und ich entfernte mich von ihnen.„Wie war das gemeint?"fragte Edward.„Was meinst du?"fragte ich.„Tu nicht so. Wie war das nicht Caius Tochter gemeint?",fragte Alice.„Ach, das meint ihr. Ganz einfach, ich war 10 Jahre bei den Volturi und ich und Caius Tochter waren die besten Freundinnen. Als ich vor 2 Wochen dieVolturi verlassen haben ging auch Caius Tochter weg. Sie sagte, das sie eine Weile Ruhe braucht."log ich . „He, aber du bist ein Mensch die Volturi hätten dich sofort getötet."sagte Carlisle. „ bin kein Mensch, ich bin auch kein Vampir."sagte ich. „was bist du dann?",fragte Alice. „Ich bin ein Halbvampir.",sagte ich. „Wie, ein Halbvampir. So etwas gibt es nicht.",sagte Carlisle. „Na vielen Dank. Als existiere ich nicht. Meine Mutter war ein Halbvampir, war aber schon verwandelt und mein Vater war ein normaler Vampir."erklärte ich. „Und wo sind deine Eltern jetzt?" fragte Esme. „Meine Eltern interessieren mich nicht. Als ich 6 Monate alt war, haben sie mich aus gesetzt ."log ich. „Oh Liebes, das tut mir so leid."sagte Esme. „Muss es dir nicht. Ich habe keine Lust, ihnen zu begegnen."sagte ich und wollte los gehen nach hause. Doch Edward hielt mich auf. „Was willst du von mir?",sagte ich. „Äh ich möchte was mit dir unternehmen.",sagte er. „Nein danke."sagte ich. „Ich muss Lernern, ich möchte einen bessern Abschluss als meine Eltern haben.",sagte ich, „und jetzt Auf wiedersehen." Nach diesen Worten ging ich nach Hause und legte mich in mein Bett. Doch ich konnte nicht schlafen, ich musste die ganze Zeit an ihn denken. Er war so hü wusste, was passiert war: ich hatte mich in Edward Cullen verliebt. Bei Vampiren ist es anders als bei Menschen: wenn sich ein Vampir verliebt, dann nur in die, mit der er die Ewigkeit verbringt und das ging bei mir nicht. Ich konnte, nein ich durfte mich nicht verlieben, denn wenn ich zurück muss, würde ich ihn nur vermissen und das würde ich nicht aushalten. Plötzlich klopfte es. Ich ging zur Türe und machte sie auf. Ich sah, dass es Alice war. „Alice was gibt es?",fragte ich. „Ah ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hast, mit uns Schoppen zu gehen?" sagte sie. „Nein, ich gehe nicht gerne Schoppen und außerdem muss ich noch für die Schule lernen.",sagte ich und wollte schon die Türe schließen als Alice noch was sagte: „ Ah, komm schon wir haben übermorgen Wochenende, da musst du bestimmt nicht lernen." „Nein, an Wochenende spiele ich Geige und male.",sagte ich und schloss die Türe. Ich setze mich auf mein Bett und spielte mein Lieblingslied. Nachdem ich das gespielt hatte, wollte ich noch was Schönes malen, doch ich hatte keine Farben mehr. Ich ging in's Internet und bestellte neue Farbe. Morgen sollte sie geliefert werden. Ich ging dann noch in die Küche und machte mir etwas zu essen. Ich iss schnell auf und ging dann ins Bett.


	6. Chapter 6 2016 3

2016 3

Als ich am Morgen aufwachte, merkte ich, dass es draußen sehr hell war. Zu hell. Ich ging zum Fenster und schaute raus, draußen schien die sonne und das heißt, ich konnte nicht raus. Ich konnte die Sonne nicht vertragen. Ich rief bei der Schule an und sagte, dass ich krank bin und heute nicht konnte. Ich ging in mein Wohnzimmer und fing an, Geige zu spielen. Ich spielte Geige, seit ich 3 Jahre bin. Durch das Spielen vergaß ich alles um mich rum. Ich spielte ein Lied nach dem anderen. Ich war so vertieft in mein Spiel, dass ich erst nach einigen Minuten merkte, dass jemand an der Tür war. Als ich mir ein neues Lied aussuchen wolltes hörte ich, dass es klingelte. Ich ging zur Türe und öffnete sie. Vor mir stand Edward. „Was kann ich für dich tun?",fragte ich. „Ich habe dich spielen gehört und ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir was zusammen spielen?" sagte Edward „Ne ich wollte jetzt etwas malen.",sagte ich. „Du malst?"fragte er. „Ja ich male. Könntest du jetzt bitte gehen." sagte ich und wolltet die Türe schlissen, doch Edward sagte noch: „Könnest du ein Bild von mir und meinen Geschwistern für Esme und Carlisle malen?",fragte Edward. „Ja kann ich wenn ihr in 2 Stunden vorbei kommt, können wir beginnen." ,sagte ich und schloss dann die Türe. Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy, es war meine Mutter. „Mum was gibt es?",fragte ich sie. „Wollte nur wissen, ob du schon eine paar Leute kennengelernt hast?", fragte sie. „Ja habe mich verliebt. Er ist ein Vampir und ich habe das Gefühl, dass, wenn er nicht in meiner Nähe ist, ein Stück von mir fehlt.",sagte ich. „Das heißt, du hast deinen Gefährten gefunden.",sagte sie. „Ja ich weiß, aber er hat eine Familie, die er nicht verlassen wird, wenn ich zurück gehe muss.",sagte ich. Wir redeten noch 2 Stunden weiter, dann klopfte jemand. „Ich muss auflegen, ich bekomme grade Besuch.",sagte ich und legte auf. Ich ging zur Türe und machte sie auf doch vor mir standen nicht die Cullens sondern die Vampire von gestern. „Was wollte ihr von mir?",fragte ich. „Du hast uns angelogen. Du bist Caius Tochter."sagte der Vampir in der Mitte. „Wie kommt ihr darauf?",fragte ich. „Tu nicht so scheinheilig. Wir haben uns informiert, es gab immer nur ein Halbvampir bei den Volturi. Und da du ein Halbvampir bist und dazu auch noch in Volterra warst, kannst du nur Caius Tochter sein." meinte nun einer der anderen. „Ok ich habe gelogen, ich war nie bei den Volturi."log ich. „Du lügst schon wieder. Wir waren in Volterra und dort haben wir dein Geruch aufgenommen."sagte der Mann von eben. Er gab den Männern hinter sich ein Zeichen und innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sie mich fest im Griff. Ein Entkommen schien sinnlos. „Lasst mich los. Was wollt ihr von mir?",fragte ich. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, wurde er von mir weggerissen und vor mir stand Edward. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und lies die bösen Vampire erstarren. Wir töteten sie. „Bella, was wollten sie von dir?", fragte Jasper. „Das sage ich euch ein Anderes mal. Kommt, lasst uns mit dem Malen beginnen." ,sagte ich. Ich setzte sie so, wie es gut aussah: Alice und Jasper nebeneinander, daneben Edward und Rosalie neben Emmett. Es dauerte 3 Stunden, bis ich Fertig war. Als sie gehen wollten, sagte ich: „Danke, ihr habt mir mein Leben gerettet."


	7. Chapter 7 2017

2017

Bellas Sicht:

Ich war seit zwei Monaten mit Edward einem Monat war unser Schulabschlussball und vor 3 Wochen hatten wir unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht. Es war eine wundervolle Nacht. Ich malte grade ein Bild von den Cullens. Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy. Ich schaute auf das Display, es war die Notfallnummer, die mir meine Mutter gegeben hatte. „Hallo was ist los?,"fragte ich. „Bella, es gibt ein Problem."sagte sie. „Was ist das Problem?",fragte ich. „Das Problem ist, dass wir angriffen wurden. Felix und ich sind die einzigen Überlebenden. Das heißt, du musst nach hause kommen und dein Amt übernehmen.",sagte sie. „Ich komme in 2 Tagen."sagte ich. Ich packte ein paar Sachen ein und schrieb den Cullens einen Zettel: Liebe Cullens, tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht persönlich sagen kann, aber ich muss zurück nach Italien. Meine Familie hatte einen Unfall und ich muss dort hin, um meiner Mutter zu helfen. Wenn alles geregelt ist, komme ich wieder. Versprochen. In liebe Bella. Ich ging raus und machte mich auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Ich wusste, dass ich nur wenig Zeit hatte, da Alice mich sehen würde. Ich hatte Glück: als ich am Flughafen ankam, ging in einer Stunde der nächste Flug nach Italien. Ich bezahlte schnell und checkte schnell ein. Ich ging schnell zum Flugzeug und erreichte es grade noch. Also setzte ich mich hin und der Flug ging los. Als wir 5 Stunden Unterwegs gewesen sind, wurde mir plötzlich sehr schlecht. Ich stand auf und ging zur Toilette, dort übergab ich mich. Seltsam, mir wurde doch sonst auch nicht schlecht. Da fiel mir etwas auf: ich hatte meine Tage nicht bekommen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass ich schwanger war von Edward. OK, darüber würde ich mir später Sorgen machen, denn das Flugzeug landete gleich und dann musste ich schnell nach Volterra. Draußen wartete schon meinte Mutter. „Mum was machst du den hier."fragte ich. „Ich hol dich ab, Liebes." sagte sie wir gingen zum Auto und fuhren los. Nach 3 Stunden waren wir da. Unser Fahrer fuhr in die Tiefgarage. Wir stiegen aus und gingen zur Grabstädte und dort lag sie, meine Familie, zerstückelt und tot. „Wir wollten damit warten, bevor wir sie verbrennen. Ich dachte, dass du dabei sein möchtest." „Ja, ich möchte dabei sein." „Morgen sagen wir ihnen, dass die Könige tot sind und du das Amt übernimmst." „Ok, aber ich muss vorher noch was erledigen." „Und was?" „Ich glaube das ich schwanger bin. Ich wollte einen Schwangerschaftstest kaufen, um mir sicher zu sein." „Wie, du bist schwanger? Wie kann das sein, du hast doch keine Freund." „Doch, ich haben einen Freund er heißt Edward.",sagte ich leise. „Und weiter?" „Cullen." „Was, dieser Vegetarier?" „Ja und ich liebe ihn immer noch. Ohne ihn kann ich nicht Leben." „Er ist dein Gefährte." „Ja ich weiß aber er wird seine Familie nicht für mich verlassen."

Zur selben Zeit in Folks:

Edwards Sicht:

Nach dem Jagen kam ich nach hause. Meine Familie stand in Wohnzimmer. Alice und Esme sahen mich traurig an. „Was ist los?" „Edward, wir wollten gerade Bella besuchen und da haben wir einen Zettel gefunden. In ihrer Familie gab es einen Unfall und sie ist sofort los nach Italien. Sie schreibt, das sie bald zurück kommt und uns dann alles erklärt.",sagte Carlisle. „Was? Bella ist weg? Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie mich heiratet.",sagte ich. „Sie kommt bald zurück und dann kannst du sie immer noch fragen."


	8. Chapter 8 2018

2018

Edwards Sicht:

„Alice. Ich werde noch verrückt. Seit einem Jahr habe ich nichts von Bella gehört." „Ich weiß, ich mache mir auch Sorgen." „Edward, ein Brief aus Italien ist gekommen. Aber er ist nicht von Bella.", sagte Carlisle. Ich nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn. Lieber Edward, komme bitte nach Volterra, ich kann dir helfen, Bella zu finden. Du kannst gerne auch deine Familie mitbringen. Ich denke, wenn Ihr Bella trefft, wird sie sich freuen, wenn ihr alle sie besuchen kommt. Schöne Grüße Athenodora. „Was haltet ihr von einem Familienausflug nach Italien? Dort könnten wir Bella treffen.",sagte ich. „ Ich glaube, wir begleiten dich alle.",sagte Alice. Wir schreiben dieser Athenodora noch eben zurück, dass wir am 15.5 los fliegen werden.


	9. Chapter 9 2019

2018

Edwards Sicht:

„Alice. Ich werde noch verrückt. Seit einem Jahr habe ich nichts von Bella gehört." „Ich weiß, ich mache mir auch Sorgen." „Edward, ein Brief aus Italien ist gekommen. Aber er ist nicht von Bella.", sagte Carlisle. Ich nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn. Lieber Edward, komme bitte nach Volterra, ich kann dir helfen, Bella zu finden. Du kannst gerne auch deine Familie mitbringen. Ich denke, wenn Ihr Bella trefft, wird sie sich freuen, wenn ihr alle sie besuchen kommt. Schöne Grüße Athenodora. „Was haltet ihr von einem Familienausflug nach Italien? Dort könnten wir Bella treffen.",sagte ich. „ Ich glaube, wir begleiten dich alle.",sagte Alice. Wir schreiben dieser Athenodora noch eben zurück, dass wir am 15.5 los fliegen werden.


End file.
